Dancing in the Snow
by KatRoyal
Summary: It just so happens there's a dance of the first fallen snow coming up the very evening a young Caspian decides to make his feelings clear to a certain Queen.  Book Lucy/Caspian


** This is a late Christmas present for all my lovely Readers. Yes, I am working on Never Doubt This and I'm almost done with it! Hopefully it will be up within the next few days or something. In the mean time, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope everyone remembers the reason we celebrate this joyous time of year and had a wonderful Christmas. _ Luke 2:1-20 :)**

** Oh, yeah. One more thing. This is actually book Lucy/Caspian. So for all you guys and gals out there who ship the original book Lucy/Caspian...read on. **

_**Dancing in the Snow**_

_She's beautiful. _Caspian thought distractedly. He just didn't know why. It was ridiculous, not logical, preposterous to some, and a lot of other words he could not think of, because she was and had become a great distraction to him.

_Still. _

It wasn't an unwanted feeling to the young, newfound King of Narnia and that sometimes left him feeling a bit uncertain about it.

He wasn't sure if it was right or proper. Most of all he was afraid if he pursued the feeling, the youngest Queen of Narnia wouldn't care for the behavior. She was by far the sweetest and most even tempered young woman he'd met, and he didn't wish to change that by revealing his nonsensical feelings for her. She was sweet, but he had seen the fire of Aslan in her eyes before. Nobody need make the mistake that she was just a child and innocent of things and how the world and people were, she was a Warrior. Had been called that by her people years before and still was today.

_How can one so young provoke such feelings in my heart? _He wondered ponderously.

He had heard of love before, of course. His parents, after all had been in love and loved each other greatly. He, himself was still young, but he couldn't help but wonder if what he felt was love.

As it was at that moment the young Lucy Pevensie turned from laughing and talking with a kid fox and spotted him immediately.

"Caspian!" She exclaimed in that wondrous way she always did that would make that feeling dance through his stomach.

He couldn't help but grin boyishly and stride towards her.

"Hello Lucy." And because he felt he owed her some explanation as to why he'd been staring, he said. "I was out walking and saw you talking to the kid fox. What, if I might ask, were you talking about?" _Was that too obvious? _

Lucy smiled gently back. "Why no, I don't mind you asking. He was telling me of a dance tonight, in the forest. His father leads the pack of foxes and words got around that the first snow of winter will fall sometime tonight!"

Caspian couldn't help but keep grinning back at her enthusiasm as she went on.

"Wouldn't it be lovely to dance under a dark sky with snow falling about us?" She spread her arms out wide and spun before him as if she were a bird and could soar into the sky.

"Yes, I think it would be. I think it should be twice as lovely if you could do it with someone you greatly care about too." He shot Lucy a sidelong, subtle glance. "Don't you think?"

She came to a sudden stop and stumbled with dizziness, so he darted to her and caught her in his strong arms to steady her.

The golden haired Queen peered up at him with that pretty little crinkle in her nose. "Why, yes, I think that would perhaps be even lovelier." She had an odd little look about her blue eyes that made him wonder if he'd said too much and she'd guessed what he meant by the question. But if she did, she said nothing of it, just asked. "Caspian, would you come with me?"

His heart started pounding heavily in his chest. "Of course Lucy," He couldn't help but ask, "Can I ask why?"

The gold haired Queen smiled shyly and met his dark eyes. "It's yet been awhile since I've been back in Narnia and Edmund will be busy with all the young ladies tonight. I do not wish to be alone and I don't know everyone as I once did."

Caspian felt amazed and looked it too probably. "You think you'll be alone? I know everyone will want to be around you and greet their long lost Queen of the Golden Age. Why," He stared at her, revealing his obvious surprise, "You probably won't pay me any heed when we get there tonight." He chuckled down at her, aware that he still had his arms around her and she hadn't moved.

Lucy laughed as well. "I suppose I hadn't thought of it like that." Then the honest look appeared on her face and she leaned ever closer to him, intoxicating him with the smell of sweet, fragrant flowers. "But I would never ignore you Caspian; I would find time to dance with you, if you asked me."

"Then I will ask you." He couldn't help but smile fondly at her and reach to tug at a strand of spun gold. "I'll have to keep all the young men away from you, so I'll have you to myself." It was a bold statement that she didn't seem to mind.

She gazed down bashfully. "You needn't worry about that, I am not the beautiful Queen."

Caspian scowled rather suddenly at those words. _Who would dare utter them? _

He reached and cupped his work hardened palm under her dainty chin. "You were younger then, a child, not the undeniably beautiful, young woman you are now."

"Do you really think me beautiful Caspian?" She wondered up at him, as he was taller than her.

His face reddened slightly, but answered her truthfully. "Very much so."

She laughed lightly. "Then I thank you and I want you to know I find you very handsome." She seemed nervous, as if the talk made her uncomfortable, so he turned to look at the sky, finally releasing her from his arms.

"It's getting late. Where would you like me to meet you?"

"In the front courtyard, outside the castle, at 7:30." The Queen shot him a playfully stern look, her blue eyes sparkling. "Do not be late."

He smirked back at her as she turned to leave. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

~X~X~X~X~X~

A few hours later Caspian stood in the cold courtyard, looking up into the dark sky. It was extraordinarily dark night and no stars could be seen.

He breathed in a deep breath of the biting air and shifted uncomfortably. Truly, it wasn't the cold that made him uneasy, it was the young Queen. He'd made up his mind earlier that he would make his feelings known to her, he just wasn't certain how yet.

But he would.

In the meantime he was going to try and remain at ease around the Queen and let her have the most wonderful night possible.

At the moment though, she was late. He moved to walk around the courtyard and look at various long dead plants and flowers, the cold had long since taken their color and beauty if the summer.

_People aren't like that. _He thought rather contemplatively. _ Even though they go through the season's as these plants do, they never grow weary and die at the cold weather or wither in the heat of summer. _

_Our cheeks may flush in the winter from the cold and we may shiver, in the summer we may burn in the sun, but we never fade as the plants do. _

_Lucy's like that. _Went his thoughts, _her beauty never withers, just grows more pure and enchanting over time. _

Her pale cheeks, her delicate chin, and small, dainty nose.

Her arms, stronger than they looked, for they had carried a sword, bow and arrow as many men had, into battle.

Her slim waist and easy smile.

They called Queen Susan the Gentle Queen, but Caspian thought that perhaps they should have called Lucy, the Valiant, Gentle and Sweet Queen.

He remembered her mouth_, _parted as she laughed and peered up at him, delightfully red as the rose flower. He began to ponder what those lips would feel like if he kissed her. Would they be as soft as he thought they would? _Will they taste as sweet as I imagine? Something like saccharine honey? _

The young King had by now closed his dark eyes and was doing just that, imagining her kiss when the Queen herself appeared behind him quietly and took in his closed eyes and still face with curiosity.

"What are you doing Caspian?"

Caspian's eyes flew open and he spun to face her. "Oh, I- "He paused to compose himself quickly. "I was thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about?" Lucy asked him with great interest in her bright blue eyes.

Caspian, though, groaned inwardly and tried to think of something to answer her. "I suppose I was just thinking about everything, the cold and how it affects both the plants and people." He felt uncomfortable revealing what he'd been pondering, both parts of it.

Lucy must have sensed his discomfort for she didn't pursue him for more, just smiled at him in a way that made it feel okay. That she didn't think any differently of him for admitting what he had.

"Are you ready to go now, Queen Lucy?" He asked after they'd both been silent too long.

"Very." She turned to him and grasped his hand quickly; as if afraid he might pull away. "Come on, I wish to hurry before it starts snowing!"

Caspian laughed and followed at her side, holding her smaller hand in his as they ran together out of the courtyard and made their way down towards the forest.

~X~X~X~

It wasn't much longer later that both he and Lucy's cheeks were flushed with the cold and they finally came to a stop.

Lucy didn't speak, just tugged at his hand for him to follow her silently. A moment later they broke through the trees and voices were heard.

Laughing, singing, dancing and merrymaking. They talked and ate and drank the wine from the sweetest fruits. There was a music that filled the air that was light and just as sweet. It reminded him of a soft lullaby his mother had once sung him when he was only a boy.

Lucy pulled him along and he willingly let her, not minding her insistence that they not part this cold night.

In the darkness Caspian hadn't been able to see Lucy's dress, but now near the light of several fires, he could see the warm, dark blue dress she wore. It made her eyes bluer, her skin seem paler, her light freckles across her nose more prominent and her golden hair seem even more like the purest sunshine.

Her dress was silvery V'ed down the front and just bit of silver around the neckline which was lower than she normally wore, most likely because it was a ball like gown.

Whatever it was, he thought she looked enchanting.

He was also right in his earlier guessing, Narnia's and creatures of every shape and size surrounded both of them, eager to speak to both of them, but mostly Lucy as she was the uncommon of the pair.

"Queen Lucy!" Some called.

"Warrior Queen, it is indeed the greatest honor to have you back in Narnia!" One shouted and it was seconded by others.

"You are most welcome to join us in our humble dance for the first snow, My Lady!" A few others called out in excitement.

Caspian detected though, the voices of young men near his own age and he stiffened slightly. _Is it happening already?_

The crowd gradually dissipated and only and still Lucy kept hold of his arm or hand at all times. Caspian introduced her to so many he doubted she could remember every name.

Then, it happened.

A boy came through the crowd and neared him and Lucy. He supposed Lucy might think him handsome and the thought made him angry.

"Pardon, Queen Lucy?" The young man prompted and Lucy acknowledged the boy with a smile and said.

"Yes?"

The boy didn't seem nervous at all and it seemed to him that he rather expected the Queen to just accept his coming offer.

_Arrogant and cool. _

Those were two words that came to mind just watching the boy as the boy asked _his _Lucy.

"Would you dance with me?"

Lucy, still smiling at the boy nodded. "Of course. "

The boy nodded and held out his hand for the young Queen, before the boy pulled her into the midst of the battle, she glanced back at Caspian and offered an apologetic glance.

Caspian nodded that it was alright reluctantly and then fell back, arms crossed over his chest in irritation. Whenever he could, he watched the two and noticed how the boy kept asking for another dance.

After the second though, she seemed to refuse and slipped away from the boy without a second glance.

Caspian knew he shouldn't feel happy to see her walk away like that, but he didn't want her dancing with any young men. And once again, he felt that was unfair to Lucy.

_Aslan. _He thought as he often did to himself. _Please help me to control my feelings for Lucy. I don't want to ruin her night. _

He felt a sort of calm come into his heart and he slipped further back away from the dancing and into the darkness under the trees to give Lucy her peace and privacy to dance with whomever she wished.

He didn't feel happy about it, but he did.

~X~X~X~

It was there that she found him.

"Caspian!" Lucy frowned down at him leaning against a tree's trunk. "Why are you here and not dancing? You disappeared and I couldn't find you! I was worried."

He didn't smile but he leaned his head back to look at her. "I didn't feel like dancing with anyone tonight." He replied truthfully, he wasn't blind or deaf to the dozens of girls that watched him expectantly. Any other night he would have felt obligated to dance with them to not be rude, but tonight, tonight he had already given to Lucy, even if she didn't know that.

Lucy's red lips turned down at the corners and for one of the first times he'd seen at him. He thought he detected some anger in her eyes, but it was too dark to tell.

"Fine." Was the only word she uttered and then she turned on her heel to walk away.

Caspian's brow creased in surprise. _What?_

He bounded to his feet and stalked after Lucy. "Wait," He caught her arm while they were still engulfed in shadow. "You're mad. Why?"

Lucy swung around and faced him; her lips twisted into a slight scowl that he rather thought made her look cute.

The thought made him grin, which was a mistake.

"Why were you angry at me dancing with Ryden? You were rude to him." She snapped back at him.

Caspian took a step back in shock. _She noticed? _ Still, his irritation came back. "He was arrogant! He acted as if asking you to dance was an honor for you!" He retorted angrily.

Lucy wasn't having any of it. "He may have been full of himself, but at least he asked me to dance."

Caspian now was greatly exasperated. "What do you mean?"

Lucy's blue eyes fairly shot fire. "You were too arrogant to ask me to dance!"

His cheeks were ruddy with anger. "You were too busy dancing with every young man here tonight to give me a chance!"

Lucy scowled at him with equal anger. "You didn't try!" Then she lowered her voice to a whisper and repeated the words. "You didn't try."

The realization hit him hard. He hadn't even tried to ask her or tried to find her afterwards. He'd walked off to leave her to it.

"I only didn't try because I thought you wanted your peace to dance with whomever you chose. It wasn't because I didn't want to." He hissed back quietly.

Lucy paused. "What?" She murmured, a cool puff of white air coming from her rosy lips.

Caspian peered around to make sure they were alone before he stepped closed to her, until they were only a few inches apart. He gazed down at her and said slowly, inches from her lips.

"It wasn't because I didn't want to."

Lucy's demeanor changed as he dared lean close enough to touch his mouth to hers.

"Mmmm." Lucy sighed against his mouth and he pulled her gently closer. Her lips were just as soft as he had though, softer even.

He felt her hand come to rest on his shoulder, just at his neck.

As she didn't pull away he kissed her more soundly, letting his mouth capture her own with a tender kiss.

Something wet and cold touched his cheek and for a moment he froze, pulling back in surprise. They both gazed up to see flakes of snow falling like Heaven's blanket upon them and their kiss.

Lucy laughed quite plainly and he laughed with her.

_Our first kiss on the night of the first snow. _

"Now why do you suppose you couldn't have explained that earlier?" She teased him playfully.

As the snow fell harder he leaned to catch her in his arms with a grin and she laughed as he tickled her.

"Stop it Caspian!" She shrieked as he picked her up from the ground and swung her in a circle.

He sat her back down after a moment and she smiled at him warmly. "I'm going to get you for that."

There was just enough to snow now so that she leaned down and scooped up a small snowball, before he could blink it was in his face.

"Hey!" He protested and then bounded to grab her again. Her laugh taunted him as she darted away from him and further into the thinner part of the forest.

He followed and chased her though the falling snow.

Their laughs filled the air and she shrieked as he caught her up again.

"Put me down." She ordered when he didn't put her down.

He ignored her request at first. "Only if you promise me something first."

"What?" She demanded, squirming in his arms.

"Will you dance with me?" He sat her down without waiting for her answer and when her feet touched the now snow covered ground, she stepped up to him, allowing him to slip his hand onto her waist.

Her head scarcely reached his shoulder, but it didn't matter. He led her into a slow dance that picked up speed rapidly and the two spun about together, making their own dance up as they went.

Snow was falling around them and it wet their cheeks and dampened their clothes, but neither cared. They danced for a long while until they both fell back onto the snow covered ground breathlessly laughing and gasping for breath.

He turned over on his side after a moment and she did the same, so their faces nearly touched.

The smile hadn't left her lips and the grin hadn't left his.

He reached and touched her cool hand. "We need to get back to the fire, before you get too cold."

Her cheeks were a lovely rose color and he released her hand to touch his fingers to her cheek.

"You're so beautiful."

She slipped a bit closer so she could brush his hair off his forehead. "And you're handsome." She replied softly.

Slowly, gently, he tilted her chin enough so their lips could brush together again.

_Thank you for letting me have this chance with Lucy, Aslan. _

It was the sweetest kiss either one of them would ever taste for a lifetime. Even as they came together and were parted again, they would grow older. One would marry; the other would live on, never alone for she came to know the Aslan of her own world.

But it was known by Aslan that they both swore a secret oath on the day of that first snow, in their hearts that they would one day see each other again and be reunited.

In His Country.

For then though, their love was a great and innocently sweet thing and that kiss was as perfect as one thing can ever be in our world.

_But one day they would be together again. _

Until then, they were going to keep dancing in the snow.

~X~X~X~X~X~

** How is my writing from Caspian's POV? I'm new at writing from a male's POV. Review anyone?**


End file.
